


Cherry Blossoms

by Cherry101



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, happiness, no angst for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: Yuri brings up an interesting topic. Yuuri doesn't know what to think - but he knows Yuri well enough to assume exactly what he means.~~~~~~Or: the one time I write a fluffy fic and it's for a ship hardly anybody ships





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for the lovely @otpmorelikeohthepain on tumblr~ Enjoy this fluffy fic! It may be the only one! And don't forget to tell me what you thought!

It starts with a walk - a simple conversation turned awkward due to the nature of their relationship.

  


At this point, they’ve been dating for several years now; two of the three are in secret, both unwilling to admit that what they had was more than friends.

  


At some point in time, Yuri complains that all their dates take place at some restaurant in whatever country they’re in, so Yuuri takes him on a walk in Poland, the location of their latest Grand Prix Final.

  


They talk about meaningless things most of the time - Yuri rants about his college roommates, while Yuuri laughs and encourages to speak more. They made the move from Russia to the US right as they started dating - Yuri wanted to attend University at a US school, and Yuuri happily followed him. 

  


Yuuri is Yuri’s coach and choreographer, although most of the time Yuri choreographs his own routines. It’s just an added bonus that they are dating, at this point.

  


“So, Beka’s sister is getting married. I’ve been invited.”

  


“Hm?” Yuuri looks up, seeing the way Yuri’s lips purse in an expression that Yuuri knows to be uncertainty, “That’s exciting, although you certainly don’t look it.”

  


Yuri doesn’t wince at being caught - not like he used to - and he merely shrugs, “I’ve never been to a wedding before, I don’t really know what to expect.”

  


“Oh Yura, weddings are wonderful!” Yuuri dramatically clutches a hand to his heart in the way that he knows Yuri secretly adores, “They’re always so heartfelt, and the decorations are so overdone but in a good way, and everybody’s so nice-”

  


“Do you want your own wedding?” Yuri interrupts, and Yuuri pauses, looking at the Russian.

  


He’s… frowning, which is a bit concerning, and his eyes glimmer with emotions Yuuri, for once, can’t read. 

  


It makes Yuuri frown too, a little, “I mean… I can’t say I haven’t thought about it.” In truth, there was a time when he fantasized about an over-the-top wedding, in the spring of Hasetsu when the cherry blossoms are in bloom. He's pictured this in multiple ways in all the different stages of his life.

  


But… Yuri's different, somehow. There's no urgency to get married - and besides, judging by the odd look in his eyes, Yuuri doesn't think he even wants to.

  


Yuri clears his throat, and he looks away, “I, um… you know what? Just… forget I said anything.” There's no threat in his voice, which is strange, but Yuuri is almost used to it.

  


“If you say so, Yura.” 

  


The conversation changes, but Yuuri doesn't forget.

  


It takes him weeks - months, even - to pick up the little clues Yuri leaves. It's Yuri’s way of communicating - through nonverbal gestures and little signs, hidden in conversation and routines. 

  


The way he comes back from Ayna’s wedding babbling about the traditions and the flowers  _ and it was so cool, and no, I definitely didn't cry, no way. _

  


The way he lingers outside of jewelry stores, flaming green eyes glancing but never acting.

  


Yuri probably thinks he's hiding it… but Yuuri knows him better than that. 

  


_ Does… _

  


_ Does Yuri want to get married? _

  


Only a month ago, Yuuri would've laughed at such a thought, but now…

  


Now, he's not so sure.

  


...Yuuri will admit he's an impulsive person. Perhaps not as impulsive as, say, Viktor Nikiforov, but definitely close.

  


He goes to a little shop in St. Petersburg that specializes in personalized rings.

  


He orders a gold ring with a single emerald in it - to match Yuri’s blonde hair and green eyes. 

  


He worries and worries about a perfect place - and ends up convincing Yuri to take a trip to Hasetsu, under the pretense of visiting Yuuri's family.

  


Yuuri wishes that Nikolai Plisetsky was still alive so he could receive some sort of blessing - it feels weird.

  


_ Not as weird as the fact that I'm about to propose to Yuri Plisetsky. _

  


_...I'm screwed. _

  


Screwed in love, because somehow he managed to catch the Ice Tiger of Russia, and now Yuri was no longer a tiger, but a kitten, all smiles and teasing jabs.

  


Which is why Yuuri leads Yuri down to the beach, holding his hand while simultaneously feeling for the box that holds the ring.

  


“Say Yura… remember the first time you came here?” 

  


The smallest smile twitches at Yuri’s lips, “Yeah. You kicked my ass in a stupid competition and I got to enjoy free food.” 

  


Yuuri laughs, because it's true, “Yeah… did you like it, though?” 

  


Yuri pauses, and he nods, “You… you know I… liked you, even back then.”

  


Right. When Yuri finally confessed his feelings, he also told Yuuri that the crush had started far before they had actually met.

  


_ It was a silly little thing I had no time for,  _ Yuri had said, eyes downcast and hands fidgeting,  _ until it wasn't. _

  


Yuuri smiles brightly, “Right. We… properly met here. I just thought…”

  


Yuri’s eyes narrow, “What are you getting at?”

  


Before Yuuri can stop himself, before his brain really catches up, he blurts, “I figured Hasetsu was a good place for this, then - since it's where we actually met in all.”

  


He pulls out the box then - not bothering to get on his knees, because Yuri’s tall enough that he might as well already be. 

  


Yuri inhales sharply.

  


“Yuri,” Yuuri pauses, chuckling, “You know, I had a whole speech written, but I can't remember it now. So… Yuri Plisetsky, will you marry me?” 

  


Yuri has tears in his eyes, spilling freely over blonde lashes, and he nods once, furiously.

  


“Yes,” he wipes at his eyes, laughing despite himself, “You idiot, of course I will.” 

  


Yuuri has tears in his eyes himself as he carefully slips the fitted ring over Yuri’s finger, then jumps at him, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck.

  


Yuri tenses, then hugs him back, and Yuuri has never been happier. 

  


They get married nearly a year later - after Yuri buys Yuuri his own engagement ring. 

  


_ You need one too.  _ He had insisted.

  


In the end, Yuuri gets what he wanted - a nice ceremony in Hasetsu, outside on the beach, with cherry blossom petals being spread all so happily by the Nishigori triplets. Phichit is his best man - and Mila takes the position of Yuri’s maid of honor with a squee of joy.

  


Vows are exchanged, dances are held, and, that night, as Yuuri holds Yuri in his arms despite the height difference…

  


...He realizes what the impact of a single conversation can have.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
